


The Patient Heart

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [179]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Threesome - F/M/M, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Being raised by the world's most famous triad wasn't easy, but it did teach Rebecca Smoak what love is. Rebecca seeks comfort from her Aunt Sara and Nyssa when her heart is broken. Assassins mend broken hearts with limitless ice cream and throwing knives.





	The Patient Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> I've received several prompts on a variation for this universe. There seems to be a lot of interest in Sara and Nyssa as aunts to the Merlyn-Queen-Smoak children. In my head canon for this series, Becca has a very close relationship with Sara and Nyssa. I combined prompts about Sara and Nyssa with prompts about Becca and her romantic life. 
> 
> Oliver, Tommy, and Felicity do not appear in this installment, but they are discussed. There is F/M/M smut but it's not with our triad.
> 
> There's a sneak peek for the next installment in the End Notes.
> 
> This installment is 179/179. The chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, can be found at http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019

 

The Aegean Sea sparkled like a jewel. The reflection of the cloudless sky in the mirrorlike water was what Becca imagined eternity to be. The small fishing boat she was riding in wasn’t sleek like a speedboat or graceful like the Sunnybrook, but the feel of the engine beneath Becca’s feet grounded her. Like her dad, she felt at home on the water. Earlier, the captain had pointed out landmarks from Homer’s epics. Stories of Odysseus made her miss her other dad. She leaned against the railing, her head tilted back in worship of the sun and wind. The mainland was getting further and further away with each passing second. She wished it was as easy to escape her heartbreak. A romantic getaway to celebrate graduation and to recharge before the demands of medical school made free time impossible to come by had seemed like a good idea when she’d planned the trip. Little did she know that it would lead her to make a choice that would reveal every little crack she’d been unwilling or unable to see.

_Was I ever enough for you, princess?_

_You need more than I can give you._

_None of this is fair._

Becca clenched her fists, her nails biting into her flesh bringing her back to the present. It was a beautiful morning and she was in Greece about to visit two of her favorite people in the world. She moved from the stern to the bow, ready to put her past behind her and face her future.

An hour later, the boat reduced its speed and slowly made its way towards the private dock that jutted out from the sandy coast. A lone figure in a long billowing white dress left the villa and made her way across the white sand and arrived at the dock just as the boat tied up. The captain tossed Becca’s bag onto the dock and then gave her a hand off the boat and into the arms of her waiting aunt.

“Welcome, dearest Rebecca.”

Becca wrapped her arms around the most dangerous person she knew and immediately felt safe. “Hi, A’amma.”

Nyssa put an arm around her waist and pulled her against her side. She had a brief conversation with the captain who was unloading crates of provisions onto the deck. She glanced around the boat, as if looking for someone.

“I came alone,” Becca explained.

Nyssa smiled and gave her hip an extra squeeze. They started walking towards the house. “Good, your aunt and I will be happy to have you all to ourselves. We don’t like sharing. How was the crossing?”

“Smooth. It’s so beautiful here. Maybe I’ll sail next time.” Becca looked around, half expecting her other aunt to leap from the dune in a test of her skills. “Where’s Aunt Sara?”

“It’s before nine. She’s asleep. Are you hungry?”

“Starved,” Becca said, suddenly ravenous. She hadn’t eaten since Jack had grabbed his wallet and walked out.

“It’s going to be a hot day today,” Nyssa said. “If you want to spend time at the pool, you should do it now. I’ll bring our breakfast out to the veranda.”

“I would love to go for a swim before breakfast.” Becca was glad she’d opted to wear her suit.

Nyssa altered their course and led Becca around the house and through a gate. The white sand gave way to a lush garden oasis with a koi pond and swimming pool. The sound of the waves crashing on the beach and the small waterfall falling into the pond was instantly relaxing. It felt ten degrees cooler in the shade provided by the trees. Looking at the garden it was hard to remember that her aunts were assassins, albeit assassins living in semi-retirement.

“I’ll leave you to it. I left towels on the lounge for you.” Nyssa kissed Becca’s cheek, “We’re happy you’re here.”

Becca kicked off her sandals beneath the lounge chair and pulled her sundress over her head, revealing a white bikini. She wrapped her toes over the edge of the pool, took a deep breath, and dove into the welcoming water. She was enveloped into the blissful silence and swam the length of the pool without breaking the surface. When she touched the wall, she pushed off on her back, remaining under the surface as she stretched her arms over her head and fluttered her legs. The sun shimmered and flexed in the distortion of the water. Her lungs burned as she continued to swim just beneath the surface.

_“He’s watching you,” Jack said as his lips caressed her shoulder._

_Becca tossed her head back to get a better look at the man who’d been watching them since they entered the bar. He was in his early twenties with short dark hair, equally dark eyes and skin bronzed by the son. He smiled at Becca and then his eyes drifted to Jack._

_“No, he’s watching you.”_

_Jack looked up and stared unashamedly at the other man. “He’s hot. Do you want me to buy him a drink?”_

_“Yes.”_

Becca’s head breached the surface and she greedily filled her lungs. The sun was too bright after being filtered by the water. She closed her eyes and placed her folded arms on the edge of the pool. Dropping her head to her arms she took slow deep breaths to steady the hammering of her heart.

_“What’s your name?” Becca asked. She took a sip of the sweet white wine and studied the handsome man as she swallowed._

_“Theo,” he answered. “What’s yours?”_

_“I’m Rebecca. This is Jack. We’re celebrating our graduation,” she said. The wine was strong and she felt a little tipsy, but suspected it had as much to do with the man smiling at her as her drink. “Are you from here?”_

_“No, I’m from Athens. I came here with friends for the week, but they found more attractive company,” Theo said._

_“I find that hard to believe,” Jack said, his hand warm against the small of her back. “We haven’t been able to take our eyes off you all night.”_

_Theo’s laugh was warm and full throated. “I’m not their type.”_

_Feeling bold, Becca placed her hand flat against his chest. “Are you ours?”_

_He placed a hand over Becca’s and his other on Jack’s hip, “I hope so.”_

“There’s my Glamazon Princess,” Sara said, her voice raspy from sleep. “I have no idea how those three ever produced someone like you. It must be the extra sperm involved in your conception.”

None of her aunt’s outrageous statements phased Becca anymore. Sara was Sara and she wouldn’t trade her for the world.  She lifted her head and shielded her eyes with her hand. The sun was directly in her eyes and she couldn’t make out her aunt’s face. “You cut your hair,” Becca said with disbelief.

“I’ve become a cliché,” Sara said, holding out her hand to Becca. “I’m an old queer and cut off my hair. It was too much work to dye it and the gray was depressing. Now I can dye it, swim, and not dry out my hair.”

Becca took her aunt’s hand and accepted her help getting out of the pool. Unconcerned that her niece was wet, Sara pulled her into a warm embrace. “I like it. It shows off your cheekbones,” Becca said.

“I agree,” Nyssa said, placing a tray on the table. “I told her that she’s as beautiful as the day I met her.”

“That’s because your eyesight is failing you,” Sara teased, handing Becca a towel.

“My eyesight is fine,” Nyssa said as she set the table.

Sara winked at her niece. “Never tell an assassin she might need glasses. They are very sensitive.”

“Bifocals are terrifying,” Nyssa said fighting a smile, “just not in the way I prefer.”

“QC has developed artificial lenses that restore vision to 20/20. Mom is even considering getting them,” Becca said dropping into a chair. “Da is afraid that she’ll get them and realize she’s married to an old man.”

Sara snorted. “It’s fundamentally unfair how well your dads have aged, especially Tommy.” She popped a grape into her mouth, “Must’ve been the Lazarus Pit.”

“Tell us about your trip,” Nyssa said quickly. “Where have you been?”

“All over. We started at Lake Como, went south from there. Flew to the mainland, saw lots of ruins. Now I’m here.”

“I’m noticing a lack of a we here.” Sara looked at her wife, “What? Am I supposed to not notice she didn’t bring the beef head with her.”

“Jack’s not a beef head,” Becca said half-heartedly.

Sara rolled her eyes, “He meets the exact definition of a beef head - Harvard legacy, plus he played football.”

“Technically, so do I. I’m like the sixth generation to attend Harvard and I played volleyball,” Becca reminded her aunt. “Do you think JJ and Scott are beef heads?”

“No, you defy the definition of a legacy. You deserved to be there. You’re smart and talented. Your dads’ time at Harvard is irrelevant – besides Ollie got his ass thrown out after a semester,” Sara said. “As for JJ and Scott. They are my precious darlings which more than offsets their beef head tendencies. Jack doesn’t have two thoughts in his head that are worth rubbing together.”

“Sara,” Nyssa cautioned.

“Did you break up?” Sara asked.

Becca took a deep breath and exhaled, “Yes.”

Sara stared at her wife, “See. They’ve broken up. We can finally tell her how much we loathed him and how much better she can do.”

“You only met him once. Jack has his merits,” Becca said defensively. No one ever saw him the way she did. He might’ve looked like an overprivileged dumb jock, but Jack was smart, kind, and sexy as hell.

“Name one,” Sara challenged.

The first quality that came to mind was the fact that Jack enjoyed having sex with men as much as women. Instead she said, “I love him.”

Sara took her hand, “I loved your dad, and he loved me, but it didn’t mean we were right for one another.”

Becca wrinkled her nose, “I can’t imagine daddy with anyone but da and mom.”

“Neither can I,” Sara said with a bright smile. “Let’s eat. Oh, we have ice cream. Let’s eat your feelings for breakfast – it will be fun.”

 

The full moon shone through her window and bathed her bedroom in silver light. Becca tossed and turned as she tried to get comfortable. She picked up her phone to check the time. Bobby had another hour on his shift. He’d promised to call as soon as he was off duty. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

_“Oh god,” Becca cried. She braced one hand against the wall and buried the fingers of her other in Theo’s short hair. His tongue plunged back inside her and her mouth went dry with her impending pleasure._

_“Fuck,” Jack grunted as his cock slid in and out of Theo’s ass._

_Becca locked eyes with Jack as Theo’s lips wrapped around her clit and sucked. His fingers slid in and out of her sex and she tried to squeeze around him, desperate with the need to be filled. “More,” she begged. Theo added a third finger and sucked harder, sending her over the edge. Her body shook and trembled as he worked her through her orgasm._

_When she opened her eyes, Jack was watching her. “Hurry,” he told her._

_Becca grabbed the condom from the bed and tore the package. She rolled the condom down Theo’s straining cock as she kissed Jack._

_“Fuck her,” Jack told Theo, slapping his ass. “Make her come again.”_

_Theo help Becca roll over and lifted her hips until she was on her knees. He pushed all the way in with one swift thrust. He wasn’t as thick as Jack, but he was long and hit her in the right spot with every stroke. Sweat rolled between her breasts as she rocked back against him. Even with her recent orgasm, she was ready to come again. In the two days Theo had joined them in their bed, she’d become insatiable for him. He set her blood on fire just by looking at her. He wasn’t the first lover they’d shared their bed with, but he was, by far, the best. The men that had joined them in the past were usually more interested in one than the other, but not Theo. His interests and appetite were equal to their own._

_Jack cried out his release and collapsed onto the bed next to Becca. Theo’s hips continued to slam against Becca’s ass. Jack pushed the hair away from her sweaty face and grinned lasciviously at her. He grasped her neck and pulled her mouth towards him. His tongue plunging between her lips. His fingers found their way between her legs and he rubbed frantically against her clit as Theo’s hips began to lose their rhythm._

_Becca moaned, breaking her kiss with Jack. She panted against his mouth as her orgasm began to coil tighter and tighter. “Jack, Jack, Jack,” she chanted, encouraging him to continue. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out as her orgasm ripped through her. She contracted around Theo with so much force she thought she might crack in half._

_Theo grasped her hips and held her against him as he grunted his release. When he let go of her hips, she was unable to stay on her knees and began to slide bonelessly onto the bed. Jack wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his chest. He pushed her hair from her face and kissed her lips. “You’re so beautiful, princess.”_

_Becca smiled, but couldn’t form any words. She reached behind her for Theo’s hand and pulled him until he’d joined them in a sweaty heap. She could feel Jack and Theo’s heart beating against hers and she wanted to weep from the joy of it. Never had she felt so content. This was everything she’d ever wanted. This is where she belonged. This could be everything._

Becca’s cell vibrated against her chest. She opened her eyes and confirmed that it was Bobby calling before she answered.

“Hey _,_ Becks. How’s Greece? Did Aunt Nyssa throw a knife at Jack as soon as he got off the boat?” Bobby teased.

Fat, hot tears slid from Becca’s eyes at the sound of her big brother’s voice. She wished he was there.

“Becks?” Bobby’s voice was full of concern. “Becca, are you okay?”

“Jack – Jack broke up with me,” she said, trying not to ugly cry.

“What?” Bobby asked with disbelief. “What happened?”

“I screwed up. Bobby, I,” Words failed her. Bobby was the only member of her family that knew she and Jack occasionally shared their bed with a third. It was a crazy secret to keep, especially in light of their parents, but Becca never thought that they’d approve. Her parents were crazy in love. They were all in love when they got together. They’d never understand what she and Jack had been doing for the past three years. Becca had believed she and Jack were in love, but neither had ever come close to loving the men they’d shared their bed with – until Theo. She began to cry.

“Becca,” Bobby sounded distressed. “I’m going to find someone to take my shifts this week. I’ll take the jet. I’ll be there before dinner tomorrow.”

Becca cried harder. “You don’t have to come.”

“I know I don’t have to come, I want to,” Bobby said like she was the silliest person he ever knew.

“Mom and dads make it look so easy, you know,” Becca said through her tears.

Bobby remained silent for a minute before he said, “Da left mom and dad once.”

“What?” Becca asked sitting up. “When?”

“We were little. It was the year you started kindergarten,” Bobby said.

Becca tried to remember back to her first day of kindergarten. She remembered the paparazzi swarming the street in front of their house and her parents walking her to her classroom. Her dad had carried her through the photographers and she remembered feeling safe in his arms. When she’d gotten into the car, her mom and da had held her hand and told her how brave she was. “You’re wrong. Da would never leave mom and dad. I can’t picture any of them without the other two.”

“I don’t know what happened. I just remember they were fighting. Da was sick – I think - and then we went to London with Grandma Donna.”

Becca’s blood went cold. She remembered a storm and how scared she’d been when their da collapsed on the kitchen floor. She also remembered a trip to London with Grandma Donna. Grandpa Walter had taken them to the zoo and to a toy store. Their mom and dad had been with them, but not their da.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, Becks,” Bobby said kindly. “Even mom and dads mess up sometimes.”

“Okay,” Becca said, wiping her eyes.

“I’m going to make a few phone calls. I’ll text you when everything is arranged. If you’re still awake, I’ll call you. Okay?”

“Okay,” she answered through her sniffles. “Thank you.”

“Are you kidding me? This is what you have big brothers for. I’ve trained for this moment,” he said.

Becca giggled, “You’re an idiot.”

“So you keep telling me and yet, I still love you,” Bobby said.

“I love you too,” she said through a yawn.

“Sweet dreams. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I was thinking we could go spear fishing today,” Sara said, sipping her coffee by the pool.

“Spear fishing?” Becca asked, tearing her eyes from the ocean view.  “You spear fish? Is that a retirement thing?”

“She’s teasing,” Nyssa said looking up from the newspaper she was reading on her tablet. “I hope she’s teasing.”

“I thought we could go into town today. It’s very cute – the gays love it,” Sara said with a sly grin.

Becca looked at Nyssa who rolled her eyes. “There are some overpriced tourist shops, but there are several excellent art galleries.”

“Bobby’s coming,” Becca blurted out. “I hope that’s okay. He called last night. I was upset.”

“Big brother to the rescue,” Sara said.

“Something like that.”

“He texted me last night to warn us that he was going to be crashing our estrogen palace with lots of manly testosterone,” Sara said with amusement. “He had demands for beer and red meat.”

It was Becca’s turn to roll her eyes. “He’s an idiot.”

“He’s your father’s son,” Sara said.

“Which one?”

Sara laughed. “Both, but that text was pure Merlyn.”

“Shopping sounds fun.” Becca squished berries and yogurt together on her plate. She didn’t have any desire to wander quaint side streets looking for tchotchkes, but it was probably better than moping about Jack.

Sara snorted at her niece’s feigned enthusiasm, “You, my darling, are pure Queen.”

Becca shrugged and turned her attention back to the ocean. She was her parents’ daughter, there was no doubt about that.

_A breeze from the sea blew through the narrow alley Becca, Jack, and Theo navigated. Becca’s fingers were laced with Jacks and Theo’s arm was draped over their shoulders. He was telling them a story about the friends they were meeting for lunch._

_The cobblestones were murder on Becca’s feet. She wished she’d opted for more practical shoes than the cute sandals she was wearing. “How much further?” she asked._

_“I told you not to wear those shoes,” Jack said knowingly._

_“I learned at my mother’s feet how to suffer for fashion,” she said, smiling at the thought of her mom and her colorful sky-high shoes. One of the benefits of being 5’10” was that Becca rarely had to wear heels. Jack was 6’2” and even though she could wear heels around him without worrying about his sensitive male ego, she usually didn’t. She’d made her feet suffer enough with years spent in toe shoes for ballet. Theo was her height and she’d gladly give up every pair of designer heels she owned for him._

_“We’re here,” Theo said, pointing to a café with outdoor seating. A group of four waved to them and his face lit up as he waved back. “They’re here.”_

_Theo made quick introductions as they took their seats._

_“We haven’t seen him for four days. We figured he found his way into the bed of someone pretty – the question is, which of you is the someone pretty – or is it the both of you?” Sebastian asked, openly eyeing Becca and Jack._

_“Ignore, Bash, he’s all snark and no bite,” Peter said._

_“You’re all English,” Becca said with surprise. She’d incorrectly assumed that Theo had attended a university in Greece._

_“We studied at Oxford together,” Theo explained. “My mother is English. My father is Greek.”_

_“We just graduated,” Jack said to the group. “We’re here celebrating before Becca goes back to school.”_

_“Where’d you go to school?” Amanda, the only woman in the group asked._

_“They have a million schools in the states, we probably have never heard of it,” Peter said._

_“We went to Harvard,” Jack said casually._

_“That, we’ve heard of,” Brian said. “What are you going back to school for?”_

_“Medicine,” Becca said._

_“A doctor. Way to go, Jack. Are you going to be a kept man?” Sebastian said with a smirk._

_“She can keep me as long as she wants me.” Jack pressed a kiss to her temple. “But until she graduates and finishes her residencies, I’ll need to pay my own way.”_

_Becca knocked her shoulder into Jack’s. “He’s going to be getting his MBA,” she said, “but he deferred admission for two years to teach.”_

_Jack had accepted a teaching position at a junior high in the Glades. He was going to be teaching math to eleven, twelve, and thirteen year olds. She thought he was braver than any member of her family who wore a mask. Becca’s memories of junior high weren’t all that pleasant. Kids going through puberty were terrible. She was proud of Jack, not just for teaching but for standing up to his parents’ expectations. The MBA was his dad’s idea because he hoped his son would follow him into becoming a hedge fund manager. Jack had no interest in joining the financial industry. Jack really wanted to be a teacher. She hoped when the two years were up, he’d trade his MBA for a master’s in education. Becca hadn’t broken the news to her parents yet, but she was planning on moving in with Jack when she returned to Starling._

_“Oh my god,” Amanda said glancing between her phone and Becca. “I thought you looked super familiar, but what are the chances? It really is you.”_

_Becca shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Jack squeezed her shoulder in support._

_“What?” Theo asked looking between Becca and Amanda. “Are you famous?”_

_“Alex, you really don’t know who she is?” Amanda asked in disbelief. “Didn’t you ask her last name?”_

_“Alex?” Becca and Jack asked together._

_Theo shook his head as he blushed. “I guess I forgot to ask.” He held out his hand to Becca, “Theodosius Alexander Botsaris.”_

_“Rebecca Dearden Smoak. It’s nice to meet you,” she said taking his hand._

_Jack rolled his eyes, but stretched out his hand and played along with their formal introductions. “Jack Andrew Weston.”_

_Theo furrowed his brow, “Smoak, I know that name from somewhere.”_

_“Probably because of my mom – Felicity Smoak,” Becca said with a tight smile. Usually people changed when they realized who she was and how much money she had._

_Realization dawned on his face, “She’s the CEO of Queen Consolidated. She’s a visionary.”_

_Becca waited for the inevitable questions about being raised by a threesome, or what it was like to be rich, or if her dad really knew about the Undertaking and got away with mass murder. Theo’s easy smile stayed on his face as he reached for his glass of water._

_Amanda looked heavenward, “I swear, Alex is the most oblivious man I’ve ever met. He pays zero attention. He would only recognize a famous person if he played for Chelsea. She’s Princess Shy of Starling.”_

_“Princess Shy?” Theo’s brow furrowed, “Are you a singer? A model?”_

_“Why would you think I’m a model?” she asked with a laugh._

_Theo carefully studied her face, “Because you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”_

_Becca could feel herself blushing. Jack shifted next to her, turning his head in search of a waiter._

_“I’m not a model or a singer or an actress. I’m only famous because of my parents.”_

_“Your parents?” Theo didn’t look any less confused._

_“Felicity Smoak, Tommy Merlyn, and Oliver Queen,” she responded._

_She watched Theo’s lips as he silently repeated her parents’ names. The color seemed to drain from his face as his eyes moved between Becca and Jack. He’d clearly heard of the most famous poly relationship on the planet._

_“Excuse me,” he said, rising quickly from his chair. “I’m going to look for our waiter.”_

_Jack kissed Becca’s neck and whispered, “I’ll go talk to him.”_

_“You must get that a lot?” Peter said. “People recognizing you.”_

_“Yes, my whole life,” she answered, her eyes following Theo and Jack as they walked inside the restaurant._

_“What’s that like?” Peter asked. “I can’t imagine it.”_

_“It’s pretty awful, actually. People think they know me – know my siblings – my parents. They think it gives them a right to say ugly things to us – about us - to take our pictures without permission.” Becca took a deep breath and forced a smile to her face, “It would be intolerable except that it means that I get to be part of my family. I wouldn’t trade my parents for all the privacy in the world.” The interior of the restaurant was too dark to make out Jack and Theo. She stood up, “If you’ll excuse me for a moment.”_

_The inside of the restaurant was empty except for the staff. Becca found Jack and Theo at the end of the bar drinking beers. She waved the bartender off and he drifted to the far end, away from them._

_“… not like that,” Jack whispered. “This isn’t a game to her.”_

_“Everything all right?” she asked warily._

_Theo turned at the sound of her voice, “Jack’s explaining to me that threesomes aren’t genetic.”_

_“They aren’t. As far as I know, my siblings have never been a part of one,” she answered seriously._

_“I like you a lot,” Theo said. “Both of you. I’ve never done this before – been with a couple. I’m not sure how to behave.”_

_“You’re doing just fine,” Jack said, his fingers trailing over the inside of Theo’s wrist._

_“I should’ve asked you these questions before I fell into bed with you,” Theo said._

_“If I remember correctly, your mouth was full at the time,” Jack said with a wink._

_“Is this something you do a lot – another man?” Theo asked, his foot tapping nervously._

_“Not a lot,” Becca said. “A few times over the years.”_

_“You’re the fifth,” Jack said, “in three years.”_

_“She shares you in bed because you like men,” Theo said without judgment to Jack._

_“No. I mean – yes, I enjoy being with men, but Becca,” Jack’s voice trailed off._

_“I was always curious – how could I not be, right? When I started dating Jack and he told me that he’s attracted to men too – I asked if he would be willing to try – he said, yes,” Becca explained._

_Theo sat heavily on his stool. “I like you both – a lot – and the sex…” His eyes opened wide and a small puff of breath passed through his teeth. He smiled. “The sex is fucking amazing. I’ve never experienced anything like it – the two of you are incredible. Watching the two of you fuck – I liked that very much - it was unexpected.”_

_“My family didn’t scare you off,” Becca said with relief. She grabbed onto Jack’s hand. “Thank god.”_

_“Princess Shy?” Theo took Becca’s hand and kissed the back of it. “Is that why you call her princess?”_

_“Yes, in the beginning it was because of the tabloids – I was a jerk. I started calling her princess to annoy her when we first met. She was my lab partner and so fussy about everything. Yes, princess, I measured the chemicals exactly. Yes, princess, I remembered to add the acid,” Jack said with a smile. “After a few weeks, it became less a way to get under her skin and more of a term of endearment. I wanted to worship at her feet. She deserves to be worshipped.”_

_Theo laughed. “Princess Shy – I can’t imagine anyone thinking you’re shy.”_

_Becca blushed. “I was afraid of the paparazzi when I was little, I always hid my face.”_

_Theo gently caressed her face, “You should never hide this face. It’s perfection.”_

_“Thank you,” Becca said, suddenly feeling shy. Theo seemed to be looking into her very soul. She hadn’t felt this exposed since she’d first started dating Jack._

_“I’m here for two more days. I want to spend them with you, if you want me to,” Theo said, pulling Jack closer to them by the belt loop of his pants._

_Jack laid his hand high on Theo’s thigh. He brushed his lips against Theo’s and a small electric spark rushed up Becca’s spine. “We want you.”_

“Cisco made a suit for me – a Black Canary suit,” Becca said as she threw a knife at the target. Her knife landed wide of the bullseye. “Is that okay with you?”

“You’re still not distributing your weight correctly,” Nyssa said, kicking Becca’s right foot as she repositioned her hips. “You haven’t been practicing.”

“Knife throwing isn’t a sanctioned extracurricular activity at Harvard,” Becca teased her aunt. “Besides, Will and Bobby aren’t going to let me throw knives at criminals.”

“Why not?” Nyssa asked. “You are very good at it. You need to have a weapon you can use from a distance. Close combat isn’t ideal when your opponent is using a gun.”

Becca touched her throat. “Cisco and mom have designed a canary cry for me. I will need to learn to control it, once I do, I’ll be able to target with it.”

Sara released her knife and it sailed through the air in a blur. It was a direct hit. She ran her fingers through the ends of Becca’s long, curly hair. “I couldn’t be prouder that you want to be Black Canary. Are you going to wear the wig?”

“Daddy says I have to, I’m too recognizable without it.” Becca wasn’t thrilled with the idea of wearing the wig. It was hot and itchy and always seemed to get in the way. “I might ask Cisco for a hood – continue the family tradition.”

“Mind your feet,” Nyssa said as Becca got ready to throw. “Nice,” she said when Becca released the knife. “See, perfect.”

Becca smiled when her knife joined Sara’s in the bullseye.

“Again,” Nyssa said sternly. “Don’t get arrogant. You have more sense than Oliver to rest on prior accomplishments. If you’re joining your brothers on patrol, I want to know that you’re prepared.”

Sara accompanied Becca down the beach to retrieve the knives. “What does Tommy think about you putting on a mask?”

“The only thing he’s said to me is to make sure it doesn’t interfere with my studies,” Becca said. She’d been nervous when she told her dad she planned on putting on a mask when she returned to Starling. She’d expected him to explode, but he’d remained calmed and listened to her. “I think Will and Bobby broke him. Prue’s the only one he’ll be able to keep out of a mask.”

“He’s right. School should be your priority. Wearing a mask, it’s not a game to play in your spare time,” Sara said. “There’s more to life than wearing a mask – don’t lose sight of what’s really important.”

“I know it’s not a game,” Becca said. She believed in her family’s mission to keep Starling safe, but selfishly, it was more than a sense of justice that fueled her desire to wear a mask. Her brain went quiet when she jumped across rooftops. Everything fell away, except the moment she was in. There was something freeing when every moment could be your last. She would never tell her dads, but she enjoyed pushing herself to her limits.

“Is that why Jack broke up with you,” Sara asked. “Did you tell him about the team?”

Jack knew nothing about the real family business. It wasn’t exactly something you could easily tell anyone. _By the way, pretty much every member of my family is a vigilante. Please pass the salt._ It was easier telling people that she had a mom and two dads who shared one bed. She’d planned on telling Jack when they moved to Starling. It would’ve been impossible to lie to him once she started joining her brothers and cousin on patrol. “Jack doesn’t know about the team.”

“Why did he end your relationship? Is there someone else?” Nyssa said.

“No, there isn’t anyone else – not really.” Becca sighed. “I messed up.”

_Becca used Jack’s shoulders for leverage as she raised up his cock. She slowly lowered herself back down, clenching her internal muscles as she swirled her hips. He was sitting on a chair on their private balcony, overlooking the sea. The warm night air joined Jack in caressing her skin._

_Jack groaned, “You’re not a princess, you’re a witch. Nothing should feel as good as you.”_

_Becca wasn’t sure about how it felt to Jack, but she knew how good it felt to be filled by his cock. It was like their bodies were made for each other. His hands cupped her ass and he began to guide her movements. He took hold of her thighs and stood up. He returned them to their room and lowered them to the bed. He moved her legs to his shoulders to deepen his angle of penetration._

_“Jack,” she cried as he guided his thrust against her g-spot._

_Jack wasn’t that experienced when they’d met their first year in organic chemistry – neither of them had been. They’d been combative lab partners and had fallen into bed together while studying for their finals. What he’d lacked in finesse, he’d more than made up for in enthusiasm. The first time he went down on her, she nearly wept with how good he’d made her feel. He’d gone down on her like she was an ice cream cone and he was a starving man in the desert. She was hooked on the studious jock from the moment she first cried out his name in ecstasy._

_They’d become as diligent about sex as they’d been about homework. They studied every sexual encounter for clues about what they liked and didn’t. They read books. They watched movies. They experimented. They learned. They adjusted. They both discovered how much they loved sex, especially how much they loved having sex together._

_Jack pulled out and spread her thighs._

_“Jack,” she cried as he sucked on her labia. “I was close.”_

_“I know princess, but so was I – too close.” His tongue swirled around her clit. “I’ll get you off hard and fast first and then we can finish together.”_

_Becca wasn’t about to argue with him. She took his head between her hands and directed his mouth where she wanted him. “Fuck, yes,” she cried out as he licked her clit in long strokes. His fingers slid inside her wet heat and began to pump. Her head thrashed back and forth as her need to orgasm returned with urgency. She released his head and began to massage her breasts, tugging on her nipples, desperate for something to send her over the edge. “Don’t stop,” she whimpered. “Please, don’t stop.” Jack’s fingers curled within her, pressing against her g-spot as he sucked her clit between his lips. Her back bowed from the bed, her legs bouncing on the mattress as she tried to escape his mouth. His grip across her hip tightened and he sucked harder. Becca began to tremble as her orgasm radiated throughout her body._

_Jack kissed her below her belly button before he stroked back into her. His hands sank into her long, curly tresses and he kissed her. Becca wrapped her arms around his broad back, loving the feel of his muscles dancing beneath her fingers. His movements were slow, but purposeful as he thrust using his knees for leverage. He was waiting for her to recover so they could race over the edge together._

_Becca brushed his too long sandy hair from his eyes. She kissed the tip of his nose and smiled. “You need a haircut.”_

_He lowered his chin so his hair flopped against her face. He turned his head from side to side tickling her face and neck with his hair. Her body flushed with a warmth that was from more than just her recent orgasm. She clutched his face and pulled him towards her. “I love you.”_

_Jack smiled, “I love you, more than anything.”_

_“More than sex?” Her fingers lightly tickled his sides._

_He grabbed her hands and raised them above her head. He gazed into her eyes and said, “More than anything.” Jack hooked his arms beneath her knees, raising her hips from the bed. His hips snapped against hers. He tightened his grip on her legs, “More than anything.”_

_Becca held his face, “More than anything.”_

_Jack’s back bowed as his orgasm tore through him. He looked down at her with mortification. He lowered her legs to the bed and collapsed on top of her. “I’m sorry. I promised you another.”_

_Becca tried not to, but she laughed. When he lifted his head, she covered her mouth, but continued to laugh. Jack’s eyes crinkled and he began to laugh too. His head fell back to her shoulder and they clung together as they laughed._

_“Wherever we move, better have sound proof walls,” Becca said, setting them off on another fit of giggles._

_“We are running out of time. We need to find a place,” Jack said, rolling onto his back._

_“Bobby and Emma sent us a few listings over the weekend, but we were a little occupied.” Becca reached from her phone and pulled up one of the listings and handed Jack the phone, “Emma says this one has a ton of light and it’s not too far from campus. It will be a bit of a schlepp for you.”_

_“It’s more important for you to be close to school. I don’t want you to waste whatever free time you have commuting,” Jack said. “This place does look nice.”_

_“It’s not too far from my parents and Will – so we won’t randomly run into them, but we’ll be close enough for the occasional family dinner night. Not sure if there’s anything I can do about da stopping by with groceries and leftovers. Bobby has made him believe that his children can’t function without his direct supervision,” Becca said half-joking. She loved her brother, but being a genius seemed to arrest his development into becoming a fully-fledged adult. Yes, he was a talented surgeon, but he lived like a twelve-year-old boy. If their dad didn’t stock his fridge and do his laundry, she was certain Bobby would wander around town naked and starving._

_“When are you going to tell your parents that when you move back, I’m coming with you?” Jack asked._

_“When I bring you home to family dinner night. It’s how we roll. All announcements happen at the dinner table.” Becca got out of bed and crossed the small suite to the fridge. She removed two bottles of water. She returned to the bed and held one out to him._

_“Your dad hates me. I don’t think I’m going to win him over with us springing the news on him,” Jack said. He twisted the cap and took a swig from the bottle._

_Becca didn’t need to ask which dad. Oliver wasn’t Jack’s biggest fan. It wasn’t really anything about Jack that bothered him, it was more that he thought she was too young to be tying herself down to someone. He thought she needed to date more in college. He was unaware that she and Jack had been taking other men into their bed. “Don’t worry about daddy. Mom likes you. She’ll get him on her side. Da is Switzerland. He pretends to be neutral, but he secretly agrees with mom.”_

_“I think that makes your mom a Nazi,” Jack teased._

_“My mom isn’t a Nazi. If any of my parents are a fascist it’s da.”_

_“I thought Tommy was the softie,” Jack said._

_“Everyone thinks daddy is the tough one, but he’s a pushover. All any of us have to do is look at him with a hint of tears in our eyes and we get our way. Which is probably why da doesn’t let us get away with anything – staying home with all of us – he was immune to our tricks.”_

_“It sounds like I should worry about Tommy not Oliver,” Jack said._

_Becca ran her fingers through Jack’s hair. “You don’t need to worry about either of them. All they want is for me to be happy and you make me happy. Once you’ve been to a couple of family dinner nights, they’ll love you too. Family is everything to my parents.”_

_“When your dads throws me out on my ass, I’ll remind you of this conversation,” Jack said, laying back on the bed._

_“Fair enough,” she sat down and reached for a t-shirt on the floor. It was a shirt Theo had left behind. It had been two days since he’d returned to Athens and she’d found herself missing his deep laugh and the way he looked at her as they talked about their lives late into the night. “Do you think it’s too soon to invite Theo to visit us in Starling? Maybe he could come for Thanksgiving, I have time off then.”_

_“What?” Jack asked, sitting up._

_“November is far away. Maybe he can come sooner,” she said._

_“You want Theo to come to Starling?” Jack asked, like he was testing each word on his tongue._

_“Yes. Don’t you?” she asked._

_Jack dropped the water bottle onto the bed and disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door with more force than was necessary. He almost instantly reappeared and began to pace their room. “No. No, I don’t want Theo to come visit us in Starling.”_

_“What?” Becca asked, moving to sit on her knees. “I thought you liked Theo.”_

_“I do like Theo. This past week with him was amazing. I enjoyed every second of it, but it’s over. He’s in Athens – back to his life. We’re going to Starling to start ours.”_

_“Why does it have to be over? We liked him. He liked us. Why not see where it can go?” she said._

_Jack’s face fell and Becca instantly saw what she hadn’t seen for three years. Every man they’d taken to their bed, he’d only done it for her, because she had wanted it. “Was I ever enough for you, princess?”_

_Becca rushed to Jack’s side, “Yes, you’re enough. You’ve always been enough. I love you.”_

_“When I thought it was about sex, I was okay with it. I didn’t love it, but it was usually a fun night or two with a hot guy – we fucked our brains out and then we went back to being us. You never asked to see them again, so I figured it was okay because we were okay. It was our kink.”_

_Becca’s legs went numb as Jack’s words began to sink in. She sat heavily on the edge of the bed. “You didn’t want to be with them? You didn’t want to have sex with them?”_

_“I’m not saying that, princess. I’m saying that I was okay when we were just fucking them – when it was just fucking. I thought we were on the same page, but you’ve been looking for him – all this time – you’ve been looking for him.”_

_“Looking for who?” she asked, wiping the tears from her eyes._

_“The other guy. You’re looking for someone to share our bed permanently,” Jack said._

_“I,” Becca tried to deny it, she did, but the words wouldn’t come. Every man they brought home she hoped might be the one that would stay._

_“I’m never going to be enough for you,” Jack said with resolve. He wiped his eyes and began gathering his clothing from the floor._

_“That’s not true,” Becca said. “You are enough. I love you. I’m happy.”_

_“If that were true, you wouldn’t be counting the days until you can invite Theo back into our bed,” Jack shouted._

_Becca flinched at his raised voice. Jack never yelled. He was all smooth edges, like a still pond. “I thought the three of us had a connection. Its never been like that before. You felt it, I know you did. I was watching you when he took you in his mouth – I’ve never made you look like that.”_

_“You’re right. I enjoyed spending time with him. The sex was amazing. If the circumstances were different, I could see myself falling for him,” Jack said._

_“What circumstances?” Becca asked with confusion._

_Hurt flashed across his face, “Us. I’m in love with you.”_

_“You don’t think you can love two people at the same time?” Becca said._

_“No, not completely,” Jack said._

_Becca laughed with disbelief, “My parents prove that isn’t true.”_

_“We’re not your parents. I’m not your dads. I can’t do it, I’m not strong enough,” Jack said sadly._

_“Strong enough to love two people?”_

_“Strong enough to watch you fall in love with someone else. I can’t do it Rebecca. I can’t share your heart with someone else.” Jack grabbed his wallet from the dresser._

_“Where are you going?” Panic seized Becca’s chest. “Don’t leave.”_

_“I was fooling myself. You’re always going to be looking for him and I can’t live like that. I need to be enough. I’m sorry, Becca. I can’t do this anymore.”_

_“I don’t get a say,” Becca said angrily. “You get to decide what I’m going to do? How I feel about you? That’s not fair.”_

_Jack ran his fingers through Becca’s hair, he held out his hand and pulled her to her feet. “If we never bring a third person into our bed again – into our relationship, tell me that you’re okay with that. Tell me that you can spend the rest of our lives as just the two of us?”_

_“If that’s what you want, yes. I can do that. I only need you,” Becca said, holding his hand against her cheek._

_Tears spilled from Jack’s eyes, “I love you, princess. I won’t ask you to do something for my sake if it’s not what you want. You need more than I can give you.”_

_“No,” Becca said, pulling on his hand as he tried to leave. “Don’t. Jack.” He pulled free and walked towards the front door. “You’re not being fair.”_

_Jack’s hand paused on the door, “You’re right. None of this is fair.”_

_The door clicked closed behind him and her knees buckled. Her life had been upended and she had no idea why._

“He didn’t come back that night, or the next morning. I ran out the next afternoon for water, when I got back to our room, all his things were gone.” Fresh tears streamed down her face, “He didn’t even leave a note saying goodbye.”

Nyssa swore in Arabic.

Sara remained silent as she stared at her niece.

“What?” Becca asked. “Are you shocked?”

“There’s very little in this world that can shock me, little one. I’m trying to think of something to say beyond, I’m sorry,” Sara admitted. “I’m sorry that he wasn’t strong enough to love all of you.”

“The thing is, I know that he is, he just thinks he isn’t,” Becca said.

“Jealousy is powerful. It’s insidious and makes normally rational people irrational.” Nyssa said before she threw a knife.

“I don’t see why he would be jealous. When we’re together with other men, my love for Jack doesn’t waiver. My love for him keeps getting stronger.”

“Even when you watch him with someone else?” Nyssa threw three knives in quick succession. Each landing in the bullseye.

Becca could honestly say she’d never been jealous when she watched Jack fuck or be fucked by someone else. “When I’m watching him with someone else, he’s sharing it with me. I feel closer to him.”

“Did you tell him that?” Sara asked.

Becca kicked the sand. “He never gave me the chance. Jealousy is stupid. My parents don’t get jealous.”

Sara smiled, “That’s not true. Your dads have been in love since they were teenagers, don’t you think your mom ever felt like she didn’t fit? Your mom and Oliver practically share a brain – I swear they’re telepathic, don’t you think Tommy felt like he didn’t belong? Your mom and Tommy are a walking romcom, don’t you think Oliver ever felt like they share something he could never be a part of? They experience jealousy, they’ve just found a way to work through it.”

Sara’s words made sense to Becca, but she’d never seen evidence of it. Remembering her conversation with Bobby the night before, she wondered if jealousy had been the cause of her parent’s breakup. “They’ve never said that they get jealous.”

“Why would they tell you unless you asked?” Sara stared out at the water. “I once asked Ollie about it. I had been so jealous of Laurel it made me do stupid things – things that hurt her and me. He told me that they never got jealous in the bedroom – it wasn’t the physical stuff that made them feel jealous – it was always the emotional stuff.” She turned her attention back to Becca, “It seems to me that Jack wasn’t jealous of the physical stuff either. He’s afraid that if you fall in love with someone else, it means you’ll fall out of love with him.”

“I don’t think that’s true – that I’d fall out of love with Jack if we fell in love with someone else – together,” Becca said. She wasn’t looking to have another relationship separate from Jack.

“Outside of you kids, most people have never seen a healthy functioning relationship with three people. Jack doesn’t understand the possibility because he’s never seen it.”

Nyssa took Becca’s hand, “I think Jack needs some time. You can reach out to him when he’s had a chance to cool down – that’s if you even want him back.”

Becca’s eyes filled with tears. She did want Jack back, she loved him, but how could she trust his love if he could walk out? “He left. Doesn’t that mean he doesn’t really love me.”

Nyssa smiled sympathetically, “Did I ever tell you about the time my wife ran away? She disappeared in the middle of the night – without leaving me a note.”

“You left Aunt Nyssa?” Becca couldn’t imagine Sara leaving Nyssa. They were absolutely devoted to one another.

“It was a long, long time ago. Before your parents were together. Even though I was in love with Nyssa, I was unhappy being in the League. I wanted to be able to see my family.”

“So, what happened?”

“I needed to learn that love isn’t enough. Sometimes, we must learn to compromise for the happiness of our partner. I had to stop putting the League and my father ahead of what Sara needed.” Nyssa smiled, “I learned to listen.”

“When I realized that Nyssa was willing to put me ahead of her obligations, I decided we could figure out a way to move forward – together. It didn’t happen overnight, it took years before we got it right, but we didn’t give up.”

The sound of a boat approaching drew their attention. “Bobby,” Becca said with excitement. She dropped her knives into the basket by Nyssa’s feet and took off in a run towards the dock. Sara and Nyssa stood by her side as they waited for the boat to make its slow approach. Bobby stood on the bow of the boat waving at them like a lunatic. Becca didn’t care, she waved back with equal enthusiasm.

Bobby took a small running start, jumping from the boat onto the dock. “Impatient much?” Becca asked as her brother swept her into his arms.

“You’re just jealous of my prowess at the standing long jump,” he said as he spun her around.

Becca wrinkled her nose. “Don’t say prowess. It sounds wrong when you say it.”

“Aunties,” Bobby said as he returned Becca to the deck. “How’s the assassin business?”

Sara slapped his chest before she hugged him, “You’re a lot of trouble Robert Merlyn-Queen-Smoak.”

“That’s Dr. Merlyn-Queen-Smoak,” he said with a grin.

He opened his arms and Nyssa gave him a hug that belied her stern features. “The League is always in need of competent doctors.”

Bobby laughed, “I’ll consider your offer after I’m done contemplating ARGUS’.”

The boat finally caught up to Bobby. A throat clearing drew their attention.

“Hello, princess,” Jack said, standing on the edge of the boat.

“Yeah, I found this sad sack looking like the saddest sack of all sad sacks down by the docks. I thought a boat ride might cheer him up,” Bobby said, rocking back on his heels.

Becca narrowed her eyes at Jack, “Did he threaten you with grievous bodily harm or to hide your body in the desert where no one would find you?”

Jack looked at the boat captain, “I don’t think he speaks enough English to say all that.”

“Not him, my idiot brother. Did he threaten you into coming, because if he did, you don’t have to stay. He won’t actually hurt you,” Becca said without taking a breath.

Jack rubbed his jaw, trying not to smile, “No, your brother, the doctor, didn’t threaten me with grievous bodily harm. He did call me a lot of rude names and say that your brother Will will hide my body in the desert where no one will ever find me if I ever hurt you again.”

“Again?”

Jack stepped onto the dock, “I’m sorry, princess. I freaked out.”

“You walked out – then you snuck in – then you walked out again and didn’t leave a note,” she said, her arms folded across her chest.

Jack grimaced, “I did mention that I’m sorry, right?”

Realizing they had an audience that wasn’t even pretending not to listen to what they were saying, Becca gestured down the beach. “Do you want to take a walk?”

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Jack said.

The walked side by side in silence as the sun sunk towards the horizon turning the sky a gauzy pink.

“It’s beautiful here,” Jack said.

Becca stopped walking and addressed his back. “Why are you here?”

Jack stopped and turned to face her. “Because I was an ass and I made a mistake. When you said you wanted to see Theo again, I got jealous – which made me stupid.”

“You said that a person can’t completely love two people. That you can’t share your heart. It’s not true. Love doesn’t get divided, it’s not how love works. Love grows – it expands – it makes room. I know you don’t know my parents, but I do. I’ve been watching them my whole life. My parents don’t share pieces of their heart with each other. They love each other with their whole hearts. Anyone who spends time with them can see it.” Becca took Jack’s hands, “I love you with my whole heart. I’m not reserving some of my love for someone else. I’m not waiting for someone else.”

“I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready to bring someone else into out relationship. I’m sorry, but I won’t lie and make a promise that I’m not sure I can keep,” Jack said. “I love you. I want to go back to Starling with you and start to build our life together, but I need you to know that.”

“I won’t lie and tell you that I’m not attracted to Theo or that I didn’t think there was a chance I could fall for him – or that I hoped for a possibility of us sharing more than sex with him – because I did. I got swept up in the romance of it all and the really amazing orgasms that we all shared. Letting go of that possibility stings, but it doesn’t compare to the pain of losing you. I can’t imagine my life without you in it. If we never share our life with someone else, I will be more than okay if I get to share my life with you.”

Jack wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. “That’s good enough for me.”

“Jack,” Becca tilted her head so she could see him, “you have to promise me that you’ll never do something you don’t want to do just because I do. If we ever share our bed with another man, it will be because you asked for him to be there. Okay?”

Jack nodded, “Okay.”

A series of whistles cut across the beach. Bobby stood on the stairs and waved before he went back inside.

“Dinner,” Becca said. “We should head back.”

“How do you know dinner is ready?”

“When we started spending our summers on Lake Como, da came up with a series of whistles. It started because of sailing – but it turned into more. That whistle means dinner is ready, get our butts back to the house.”

Jack smiled, “Your dad trained you with whistles. Your family is the von Trapps.”

She patted his arm, “You’re going to fit in just fine. We’re big on movie references, but I’m warning you - if you refer to a musical, da is always going to end up singing.”

Becca laced her fingers with his and led him back to the house. “I have good news and bad news about makeup sex.”

“What’s the good news?” Jack asked, bumping his shoulder into hers.

“Our bedroom has a king sized bed.”

“What’s the bad news?”

“Our room isn’t sound proof and we will be sharing a wall with my brother,” she said, wincing at the reality of having her very lethal, and very protective big brother being confronted with direct proof that she had a sex life.

“Junior year we got really good at silent fucking,” Jack said, his eyes lighting up with mischief.

She picked up his hand and held it up to his face, “Do you even remember how you got that scar?”

“I do,” he smirked. “It was totally worth it.”

Becca had bit his hand when he’d covered her mouth to muffle her moans of pleasure as they had sex in a professor’s coat closet during a holiday party.

“Hey, princess?” Jack asked, his head craning behind him. “Why is there a basket of knives on the beach? Are your aunts circus performers or something?”

“That,” she said with a teasing wink, “is another story, for another day.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading one million words. Your kudos and comments are what keep me writing and are always appreciated.
> 
> Shanah Tovah to all of you celebrating the new year tomorrow.
> 
> I am aiming to have Tommy's post-memory wipe installment posted next week. It's over 30,000 words and will be posted as a single chapter. Here's a little sneak peek.
> 
> Oliver tucked Bobby in last. His son was being unusually quiet. He hadn’t come to listen to the stories his siblings had picked out, instead, he’d chosen to stay in his bed to read Harry Potter. Oliver sat on Bobby’s bed, “Do you want to talk about it?”
> 
> “Why are you and mommy fighting with da?” Bobby asked.
> 
> “We’re not fighting with your dad,” Oliver said.
> 
> Bobby raised a brow, “You know I’m a genius, right?”
> 
> Oliver chuckled, “I’m aware.”
> 
> “I know something is wrong,” Bobby said, taking Oliver’s hand. “Are you getting divorced?”
> 
> “This isn’t something your mom, dad, and I want you to worry about. We’re going to figure it out, okay?” Oliver asked.
> 
> “He’s having nightmares,” Bobby said guiltily, like he was betraying his dad by tattling. “He doesn’t think I hear him.”
> 
> “Everyone has bad dreams,” Oliver said, running his hand over Bobby’s curly head.
> 
> Bobby shook his head, “They’re not just bad dreams. I think there’s a bad man.”
> 
> The hairs on the back of Oliver’s neck stood on end. “Why do you think there’s a bad man?” he asked. Memories of Tommy’s screams of agony echoed in Oliver’s mind.
> 
> “Someone is hurting him,” Bobby said softly. “He’s asking someone to stop hurting him.”
> 
> Oliver bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from crying. It was bad enough to think Tommy was dreaming about drowning, but to know he was dreaming about someone hurting him, it made their separation worse. Oliver should be there to chase the bad dreams away.
> 
> “Bad dreams are scary, monkey, but they are still only dreams. No one is hurting your dad. He’s okay,” Felicity said as she stepped into the room.
> 
> “Do you think da is scared? He’s all by himself,” Bobby said taking Oliver’s hand.
> 
> “Once your da wakes up, he knows he’s safe,” Oliver said lamely. “He’s got Tess with him.”
> 
> “Can I call him?” Bobby asked.
> 
> “I think that’s a good idea,” Oliver said, pulling his phone from his pocket. “I know your da would love to hear your voice.” He knew he would feel better hearing Tommy’s voice too.
> 
>  
> 
> Prompts are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm always happy to answer questions about this verse or anything else Arrow. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
